The Best Mistakes
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is a single dad raising his son after his girlfriend left him for another man. Kagome Higurashi faces the same fate raising her daughter as a single mom after her husband left her for another in them on this journey of love, friendship, and tragedy, and see how the mistakes you make lead to the best thing you'll ever have. M for Inuyasha's mouth. InuKag.


**Full Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is a single dad raising his son after his girlfriend left him for another man. Kagome Higurashi faces the same fate raising her daughter as a single mom after her husband left her for another woman. One day at school their kids meet, the parents meeting too. Inuyasha and Kagome have a connection instantly and their kids are automatically friends.**  
><strong>As the kids devise a plan to get their parents together, their exes make a plan to make sure they never will be. Join them on this journey of love, friendship, and tragedy, and see how the mistakes you make lead to the best thing you'll ever have.<strong>

**After reading a wonderful fanfiction: Save the Last Dance for Me, by RoseDragonWitch (If you haven't read it, GO DO SO) I was inspired to write this.**

**The things that are the same: Inuyasha and Kagome are both single parents, their kids go to school together, the kids make up a plan to try and get them together.**

**Things that are different: Inuyasha has the son, and Kagome has the daughter. and a lot more other things.**

**Side notes: Demons, as well as half ones, exist in this fic.**

**This is an AU fic with OOC (most likely)**

**Don't question me about the names! It was the best I could do!**

**And THERE WILL BE CHARACTER BASHING! Those characters include; Kikyo (Duh :P) Naraku, Hojo, and Koga. (The last two are all becuase of Yash :l) so if you can't deal with that, don't read it then... or just put up with it and still favorite? *puppy eyes***

**I'm dedicating this story to my really good friend Carrie, check her out on here! Her name is elitecarmel! Check her out!**

**Oh, and I'm required to tell you: That I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make money off of this :/ **

**Alright, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since he left her, and she still felt the pain. Her little girl didn't ease it, although she did numb it. Her husband had left her while she was pregnant, claiming that he loved another woman, loved that woman more than her. She should've seen the signs. Late nights all the time, cancelled dates, almost late for their wedding. She clenched her fists tightly as she walked, pissed off at him, pissed off at the bitch he left her for, pissed off at herself for not being good enough.<p>

"Mommy!" She was brought back to her senses when her raven haired daughter cried out.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked over her daughter to find no bumps, blood, or bruises.

"My hand." The little girl replied sheepishly trying to tug her hand out of her mothers vice grip.

The mother let go instantly, as if burned.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just got a little upset I didn't know I was hurting you."

The beautiful mother, with long raven hair and sparkling blue eyes, looked around the crowded airport, to see if the plane she was waiting for had landed. It had. She lifted her daughter up onto her shoulders and looked for the two familiar faces she wanted to see.

"Mom! Souta!" She called out, running up to said people.

"Kagome!" Souta said, dropping his bag to hug his sister tightly.

"Uncle Souta! Did you forget me?" Cried the little girl on Kagome's shoulders.

Souta laughed and hugged his neice. "No way Mayu, I could never forget you!"

As Souta took Mayu from Kagome's shoulders, her mother approached her.

"How've you been?" She asked hugging Kagome.

Kagome shrugged in response and glanced at her daughter who was being spun around by Uncle Souta, her pigtails hitting him in the face.

"How's the bakery?" she asked.

Kagome again shrugged,

"Good I guess... We're still open." Kagome's mother smiled and glanced back at her son and granddaughter.

"Mayu!" She called. Souta put her down and she ran to her grandma.

"Gramma!" She yelled smiling big.

"Hi Mayu!" The grandma hugged her granddaughter close.

"Hi!" Mayu cheerily said, hugging her grandma tight.

Myzuki, the Grandma, smiled and pulled away.

"Mayu, I brought you something." Myzuki reached into her purse and grabbed a box, a box that was wrapped on sparkly red wrapping paper. Mayu's face lit up in a smile, her blue eyes shining with happiness. She ripped open the present and nearly screamed.

"Pocky AND a hello kitty coat?! Thank you Gramma!"

Kagome smiled at her daughter. Souta stood beside her, a smile on his face as well.

"You're doing an awesome job, sis." She smiled again. She turned and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you, Souta."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" The red haired little boy shook his father, who was still sleeping.<p>

"Dad wake up! We have to go get Gramma! DAD!" The father shot out of bed, his silver hair plastered to his face, golden eyes groggy. He looked to his side and saw his sons green eyes staring at him. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hn Shippo? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Dad, we have to go pick up Gramma!" The father's eyes widened.

"Shit! Shippo, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Sorry, Dad, I've been trying to for an hour. You wouldn't wake up."

The father jumped up and rushed around, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt with a white moon on it.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his mothers number.

it rang several times before going to voice mail.

"Hello, you have reached the voice-mail of Izayoi Takahashi. I am unable to answer the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Before he could hang up, the phone beeped.

"Uh, Hi mom, its Inuyasha, just checking to see if you were here at the airport yet... I guess not." then he hung up.

"Alright Shippo, lets go." The father and son ran outside and jumped into Inuyasha's red pickup truck and they raced to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>**  
><strong>

I walked ahead of my family to the baggage carousel, they could meet me there.

As I waled, I felt a small hand slip into mine and I looked down.

"Mayu?" She looked up at me, her white teeth showing in a smile.

"You seemed lonely mommy, so I came to be with you." I smiled at her, and when I went to lift up my head, I slammed right into a large, muscular ches covered by a red t-shirt.

"Oww..." I moaned quietly, my hand holding my nose.

"Watch where you're going next time, wench!" The man spat.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but my eyes caught his golden ones and I was struck with silence.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered, still caught in a deep gaze with him.

"Keh, whatever." He looked down to a boy, who I hadn't noticed before, probably his son, and asked if he was ok.

I turned and asked the same to Mayu.

"Yes mommy, I'm fine." I smiled and turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

"Alright, well, I will be going now." I said.

"Keh, whatever, watch where you're goin' next time." He walked around us and started walking to the nearest terminal, his redhead son in tow.

_What a strange man._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter!<strong>


End file.
